Jezebel
by jibbsloversunited
Summary: Gibbs gets stuck in an elevator with a woman who changes the course of his life. An AU by Elflordsmistress.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

If the title looks familiar – it's because it is.

I started this story ages ago. It was unfinished when Jen died on the show, and I never did get around to finishing it because I decided that I couldn't write anymore.

So I removed it from my account.

It occurs to me now, however, that it can very happily be pulled from the hard drive of my computer, and partly rewritten to fit the AU series criteria.

I've tweaked it a little, and hereby offer it up as the third story in the series.

elflordsmistress

xx


	2. The Visitor

Gibbs ambled through the foyer on his way back from getting coffee.

"Hey Fred" he said, as he passed through security.

"Agent Gibbs ..." the guard nodded back.

The elevator had just started to slide shut when he heard a female voice call out to hold the doors. His hand shot out immediately.

"Ma'am .. you're not autho-..." he heard Fred call out. But she had already hit the button that made the doors slide shut.

"Are you lost, ma'am?" he asked politely as her perfume assaulted his senses in the confined space.

"Do I look lost to you?"

"Just making sure, ma'am" he said, his hand reaching for the buttons. "Where to?"

She used the moment of distraction to relieve him of his coffee cup. Taking a healthy swallow before he could so much as react.

He stared at her in disbelief. And then took it back from her.

"As a general rule I prefer not to exchange saliva until I know people better" he said - looking at it in disbelief for a moment before handing it back to her.

"I would say that's easily taken care of" she said, leaning across him and hitting the stall switch.

The elevator shuddered to a halt, putting out a well-manicured hand.

"Veronica" she said.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs" he said warily, not taking the proffered hand.

"That's quite a mouthful, Leroy. Or is it Jethro?"

"It's Gibbs" he replied, hitting the switch.

Nothing happened. He flipped it again. And again. With a bit more urgency each time.

The woman standing beside him was also peering at the switch.

"Did I do that?" she asked.

He tried to give her a Gibbs stare – but It had no effect whatsoever, because she merely smiled dangerously.

"I'm sure I had nothing to do with that. But if you're going to look at me like that ..." she said as she bit her lower lip suggestively "I feel compelled to warn you that it makes you look rather more attractive than you would like to be right now."

Gibbs pulled out his cell phone.

"No reception" he said in irritation. "You?"

"No phone" she said with a shrug, rummaging in her back. " Fancy that - I must have forgotten it in the car."

And then her lips curled into a smile again.

"Perhaps it's fate, Leroy. You don't mind if I call you Leroy do you? So much more elegant than ... Jethro. Jethro sounds like a name for a German Shepard, not a man."

Gibbs shifted uncomfortably as she moved a little closer to him.

"So tell me .. what is it that you do round here?"

"Special Agent, ma'am."

"Please .. no titles. You really must get used to calling me Veronica. Especially if we're going to be seeing each other often. Still ... Special Agent. How very ... special. So just how _special_ are you Leroy? I think I shall have to ... investigate" she pressed - slipping her foot out of her shoe and toeing the front of his. Slowly sending a stockinged foot up his trouser leg.

Gibbs thanked the powers that be as the elevator came back to life.

"Do you have hair on your chest, Leroy?" the woman asked, as she fingered the buttons on his shirt. "I do so love a man with hair."

He was prevented from answering by the doors sliding open.

He found himself looking into the green eyes of a very irate woman.

"We've found her. Thank you for all your help" she said into her phone before snapping it shut. "This is really too much, mother."

"Hello Jennifer" the woman said, removing her hands reluctantly from Gibbs and smiling brightly. "Leroy here was just giving me a guided tour."

"I thought we agreed you were going to wait in the car while I picked up the paperwork for my god-daughter" she said - annoyance reverberating through her voice.

"Oh Jennifer, don't be so pedantic. You worked here for four months and you never showed me your office."

"I never had an office, mom. That's the reason you never saw it. And that was twelve years ago. We need to go now – we can't be up here."

But her mother had already stepped past her into the bullpen.

"Oh my ..." she said, as she took in all of the men on the floor. "Were all these your boys your co-workers?"

Jen groaned and covered her eyes for a second as Veronica walked around like a child in a candy store for a moment. Then she hurried to catch up with her.

"No, mom – I wasn't a field agent, remember?"

But Veronica wasn't listening – because her eyes had fallen on Anthony Di Nozzo.

"Well well ..." she said, circling him appreciatively. "It's only a pity I don't like them this young. Although ..." she lowered her voice and whispered to him "I might make an exception if Leroy doesn't come to dinner. Tell me .. do you have hair on your chest?"

Di Nozzo gulped and looked around for support.

I am _so_ sorry, Agent Gibbs" Jen said apologetically when she turned to find him staring at her.

"Have we met before?" he asked – wondering how she knew his name when he had no idea who she was.

"Jennifer Shepard" she said, holding out her hand meekly. "I ... erm .. was training to be a field agent but it .. didn't quite work out and .."

His firm handshake made her raise her eyes to his. The connection was instantaneous. His eyes were as riveting as she remembered – even so many years later. It crossed her mind that it was just as well he didn't remember her. If he mentioned it in front of her mother there'd be hell to pay later. Of that she was certain.

"Will you be alright getting home?" Gibbs asked, watching her and wondering what was going on through her head as she looked at him in what seemed to be a partial daze.

"Yes. Thank you. I should ... really .." she gestured towards the elevators.

"Uh-huh" he said with a nod, watching as she placed a hand on her mother's shoulder and led the way back to the elevators.

She looked back and took a few steps towards him.

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" she asked.


	3. Backstory

It was very late in the evening when Gibbs went down to autopsy.

"Ah Jethro ... you're still here. Good. I was just on my way up to see you."

"You've got your preliminary findings down in writing?"

"Yes" Ducky answered, picking up a folder from his desk and handing it over. "I hope it will be enough to warrant a further investigation."

"I hope so too, Duck" Gibbs replied as he put the folder under his arm and headed back to the door. "Thanks for staying behind to do this for me."

Ducky nodded.

"I hear you met Mrs. Gardner and came out of the encounter unscathed" he said just as Gibbs was about to leave the autopsy suite.

"Who?"

Ducky shook his head and chuckled

"How's Jennifer?" he asked gently.

"You know Jennifer Shepard?" Gibbs asked incredulously.

"So do you. Unless you've forgotten. Although I can't imagine how you could possibly have forgotten _her_" Ducky said slowly, an almost dreamy smile spreading over his face.

A smile Gibbs didn't miss.

"I've never met her before."

"Yes you have. And in this very room. She threw up all over your shoes during her first autopsy."

Gibbs dug into the recesses of his mind.

"That was _her_?" he asked incredulously. "She sent me a note and a check for a new pair of shoes. Diane had a cow."

"Such a pity she left the agency" Ducky said sadly as he turned away, and picked his hat off the stand."

"Why'd she leave?"

"She had a weak stomach. It didn't behave at crime scenes either, apparently. I was very sorry to see her go. She was extremely bright, Jethro – she would have made an excellent field agent. She had it all – intelligence, good looks, a sense of humour, ambition ..."

There was that dreamy smile again.

"I dare say she'd have made Director one day if she'd stayed. It was a big loss for the agency – even if nobody recognises that. And our loss was the IWA's gain."

"IWA?" asked Gibbs.

"The _Institute of World Affairs_" said Ducky wearily. "Honestly, Jethro .. your lack of general knowledge exhausts me."

Gibbs smiled.

"And the _Institute of World Affairs_ is ..." he said encouragingly.

"Well it was founded in 1924, and since then it's been actively engaged in studying the sources of conflict in the international arena and in developing approaches to conflict management that attempt to address root causes."

"Politics" said Gibbs in disgust.

"In a way" said Ducky with a smile. "It's a non-governmental organisation. They're quite a driven bunch."

"And you know all this .. how?" Gibbs asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I've been following her career" said Ducky, matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

"Because she was brilliant, Jethro. And worth following."

He stepped into the inner room and emerged a few moments later with a huge album bursting at the seams.

"I keep tabs on quite a few of my former students and acquaintances you know" he said as he leafed through the album until he found what he was looking for.

He pushed the book towards Gibbs.

Gibbs looked through an assortment newspaper cuttings, magazine interviews, photos, and Christmas cards.

Twelve years of history.

His eye fell on a photo taken at Christmas time a few years before. A photo of mother and daughter.

"Mrs. Gardner is quite the character, isn't she?" Ducky said, breaking into his reverie.

"You ever meet her, Duck?"

"Yes. In London. About nine years ago. That was before Jenny joined the IWA. She was freelancing in the UK – helping someone with a shooting range expand his business while deciding what career path to take."

"She shoots?"

"At least as well as you, if not better I'd say " said Ducky with a proud grin. "Anyway .. I was at a conference, and I had dinner with her and her mother one night."

"I take it it didn't go well?"

"The woman followed me into the men's room and practically accosted me. It was very embarassing. And it got very unpleasant when Jennifer walked in. The poor thing was mortified."

"Not much remorse at the other end I take it?" Gibbs asked, remembering the incident in the elevator with a shudder.

"Quite the opposite really. There was a fair bit of name-calling. Veronica lashed out at her for interrupting and spoiling her fun. Called her _pedantic_, if memory serves."

"How'd Jen react?"

"Well that was the most worrying thing. She didn't. She just internalised it, I think. I had a long talk with her afterwards. Although now that I think about it I'm not sure which one of us did more talking."

"What's the backstory Ducks?"

Ducky looked at him for a moment – and Gibbs was very aware that the older man was studying his reaction in amusement.

But if Ducky had his suspicions about Gibbs' interest he said nothing.

"At the time Jennifer's father hadn't been dead too long. Suicide. A few weeks after her mother left him apparently - although it wasn't clear if there was any connection."

Gibbs waited for him to continue.

"Apparently the mother went a little bit off the rails when she left. And she didn't come to the funeral. I'm not sure Jennifer ever forgave her for that. I think she had to deal with her father's death on her own. I know she'd already been married at least once by the time she came to London. Maybe twice. And her surname wasn't Gardner then – so I imagine she's added a few more husbands to her list since then."

Gibbs leaned back against one of the metal tables and absorbed the news.

"So what .. she's jealous of Jen .. Jennifer?" he corrected quickly.

"I suspect so. I think she was always her father's daughter. And I don't think she was meant to look like she does. Or be as smart as she is. I remember Jennifer telling me that they brought out the worst in each other."

Gibbs nodded, thinking back to the huge arguments he'd had to field between his first ex-wife and her mother.

"Oh well ..." said Ducky, picking his hat up again. "Shall we?" he said as he started to switch off lights.

Gibbs went back his desk, but found his thoughts kept drifting to Jennifer Shepard.

He had been working for about an hour when a voice startled him.

"I waited and you didn't come, Leroy. Is that any way to treat a lady?"


	4. Late at night

"How did you get in here?" Gibbs asked.

"I bribed a guard" she said nonchalantly.

"Dare I ask what with?"

Veronica shrugged.

"Is it important? The only thing that matters is that you are here. And I am here."

"Did you run away from Jennifer again?"

"Jennifer, Jennifer ... why must it _always_ be about Jennifer" she said, rolling her eyes.

"It's almost midnight, Mrs Gardner" Gibbs said, getting to his feet. Does she even know where you are?"

"Oh please. What is she .. my keeper? God knows why I come to visit her anyway" she said in a long-suffering tone. "There's always _some_ kind of grief when I do. If it's not some world crisis which keeps her in the office all night, then it's some boring political fundraiser where I have to dress up and play nice with all these stuffed shirts with money. Seriously, Agent Gibbs ... a girl deserves a night on the town." She let her eyes drift down to his pants. "Surely a man of your ... stature ... understands that."

Gibbs pocketed something and came round his desk with a smile threatening to erupt all over his face.

"How about I give you a ride home, Mrs Gardner .." he said as he led the way to the elevator.

"Is that the best you can do?" she said, in feigned disappointment.

"Yes. And a word of warning. You'd better behave. Because it won't take much to make me use these on you at this point."

He pulled out the handcuffs he had put in his pocket and dangled them in front of her nose.

"Why Leroy ..." she purred, "I didn't know you had it in you."

She looked at him with interest before continuing.

"Unless you think that handcuffing me would be some kind of punishment" she said provocatively, edging closer to him as the elevator doors slid closed.

Gibbs kept her at arm's length with difficulty.

As they reached the parking lot he pulled out his cell phone and thrust it into her hands.

"Call your daughter" he said.

"_Make me_ ... " she said. And then she added, "it might be worth your while .."

"Get in the car" he said none too gently as they reached his parking spot.

"Aren't you going to hold the door open for me?" she inquired.

"No. Now get in the car."

"_Forceful_ ..." she mused. "I like that in a man."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and slid into the driver's seat. He slapped her hand away the next instant.

"Hands to yourself" he said, irritation mounting rapidly. "Now .. where are we going?"

The drive to the house was silently tense, and as they walked up the steps the door was flung open.

"You might at least have had the dece-"

Jennifer Shepard stopped short when she saw Gibbs standing behind her mother.

"Agent Gibbs?" she asked, her voice shaking. Although Gibbs couldn't tell if it was shaking with barely-controlled anger or with something else.

"Oh stop staring at him like you've never seen a man!" her mother snapped, pushing past her and going into the house. "You look like a lovestruck sixteen year old, for God's sake."

Jen shook her head and covered her eyes for a moment. When she looked at Gibbs again he was starting intently at her.

"Will you be okay?" he asked, looking beyond her at veronica's retreating form.

"That's the second time you've asked me that today" she replied with a slight blush.

"Leroy ... are you coming in for a nightcap?"

Veronica appeared in the door to the study, a decanter in hand. "We have good bourbon in the house."

Jen stepped aside.

"Would you like to come in Agent Gibbs?" she asked almost shyly.

"Who drinks the bourbon?" he asked gently.

"I do" Jen said. "It's an acquired taste. Mother hasn't quite got the hang of it yet - but she likes to pretend she has" she said, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "At least in company."

Gibbs looked at his watch.

"It's late. I really should be ..."

"That's fine" Jen said hastily. "I didn't mean to ... I mean thanks for bringing her home. I hope you two had a nice evening."

She was about to close the door on him when he pushed back against it.

"She turned up at NCIS again about half an hour ago. That was the extent of our involvement."

"Oh my god. Agent Gibbs, I am _so_ sorry. I work long hours. I should really keep a better eye on her. But I had a meeting that ran late and .. "

"Jethro."

"What?"

"Call me Jethro. Jenny."

For a moment he was almost sure that her eyes had turned watery, but he was drawn from her mesmerising irises by the sound of his phone going off.

"Gibbs ..." he said, looking away as he answered it. He listened intently for a moment. "On my way, Ducky. I'll meet them at the crime scene. Call Abby in."  

He looked back at Jen, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway – looking between him and her mother.  

"Are you coming in or not?" Veronica called from the study.  

"I'm going to have to take a raincheck" he replied, addressing Jen.  

Jen nodded.  

"Goodnight Jethro" she said softly, leaning slightly against the doorjamb.

For a moment Gibbs watched the way the light danced in her red hair, and the temptation to lean in and kiss her was almost overwhelming.  

"Night ..." he said.  

"Thank you" Jen called as he started down the steps.  

He turned back to look at her and nodded – deciding that since he wasn't quite sure what to say it would be best to say nothing.     Jen closed the door and leant back against it, her eyes closed.

When she opened them again her mother was in her face.  

"Are you done embarassing me?" Veronica asked.  

"Not everything is about _you_" Jen said as she plucked the glass of bourbon from her mother's hand and walked into the study.  

"When has it ever been about me? Haven't you always done whatever you wanted?" her mother retorted as she held out another glass and waited for her daughter to fill it. "Have I ever stopped you?"

  "Don't start ..."  

"No honestly, Jennifer. Has it _ever_ been about what I wanted?"  

"That's because it's _my life _perhaps?"  

"And you have all of it ahead of you. I, on the other hand, will be lucky to have another ten years. What am I supposed to tell my friends? They already have two or three." 

 "Why are we having this conversation? Is this why you came from Florida?"  

"Yes. It is. I told you we had important things to discuss. What am I supposed to tell my friends?"  

"Tell them what you've always told them" Jen said with a shrug as she filled the glass with bourbon.

   "I tell them a different story every time, Jennifer. I'm embarrassed."  

"You're _embarassed_? I'm on the Board of the IWA. I do pro bono work for a shelter that houses battered women. I run a mentoring programme for teenagers from low income households. What more do you want me to do? Marry the president?"  

"That would be nice. But you know exactly what I want."

  "Well I'm sorry I can't oblige."  

"Is it because you can't keep anyone around long enough? I mean you're good looking enough for crying out loud. Even if you do take after your father."  

"We are not having this conversation" Jen said as she sent some bourbon down her throat. "And I don't understand why you're deflecting the conversation to focus on what you perceive as my _issues_ when you went to NCIS tonight to harass Agent Gibbs."

  "Is it because you're too busy to date?" Veronica asked – totally ignoring her words. 

 "Mom ... I said we're not having this conversation."

  "You know there _are_ such things as sperm banks. And your stepfather will help defray the costs. I'll see to that."

  "That's enough!"  

"It is most certainly _not_ enough, Jennifer. Is there something you're not telling me? You don't have fertility issues do you? You and your brother were both first shots. So I'm sure you'd at least take after me in that."  

"Mom _please_ ..."

  "There has to be _someone_ suitable you can mate with."

Jen groaned, but her mother ploughed on.

"Ducky may be a bit old for you at this stage, but I did see some very good looking young men at your old office this morning. What about that young stud? He looked virile enough. And that other young one standing next to him. I didn't quite catch his name. And I rather liked Leroy too." 

 "No" Jen said firmly.  

"But why ever not? What have you got to lose? Have I not taught you to be discreet? You can have any man you want – within reason."  

Jen choked on her bourbon, and bit back the remark that wanted to escape the confines of her lips.

  "Tell me why not" her mother pushed. "Tell me why you won't date Leroy – after I went to all the trouble to lure him here."  

"You did _what_?!"  

Veronica tossed her hair over her shoulder.  

"I saw the way he looked at you this morning. He was .. _taken_ with you. So I thought I'd ... _help_."  

"Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is?"  

"Embarrassing? Do you mean for Leroy? I highly doubt that a man like Leroy embarrasses that easily. He looks like he might have it in him to .. _rise to the occasion_."

  "Oh mom please – don't be vulgar."  

"Either way Jennifer, I came to DC for an answer. And I'm not leaving till you give me one. I want to know when I can expect gran-"  

A cough from the front door startled them both.  

They looked up as one to see Gibbs standing there.

  "I knocked but you were too busy ... arguing. I need those handcuffs back Mrs Gardner. I know you have them."  

He held his hand out and advanced slowly.

  "Oh alright" Veronica replied with a huff. "Come into the study."

  Gibbs followed without a word.

"I need to ask you a favour, Leroy."

  "Mrs Gardner?"  

"Take Jennifer out. To a movie, to dinner, for some fresh air. Something. Do it for me."  

Gibbs felt Jen bristle by his side.

Without looking at either of them, she headed for the stairs.  

"I am sure you can see yourself out, Agent Gibbs. Good night" she said - tension radiating off her.  

She started up the staircase, only to have her attention called back to the foot of the stairs by her mother.

  "Jennifer?"  

"What?"  

"If you don't want him .. can I have him?"


	5. A helping hand

"_I'm going to have to take a raincheck."_

He was still ruminating about his words to Jennifer Shepard when he arrived at headquarters the following day. He'd put her out of his mind while working the crime scene, but now that it was wrapped up and he was waiting on the others to do their thing, she was invading his thoughts again. He'd spoken without thinking – something he rarely did; and that in itself was a little bit unnerving.

His cell phone rang.

"When you have a moment ..."

"On my way down to see you now" he replied as he changed course and headed for the elevators.

"Good morning Jethro" Ducky said as he swept into the autopsy suite.

"Whatcha got?"

"I've sent all my preliminary findings to Abigail. She'll be here shortly and we'll talk about what we've got after we've conferred. But before she gets here ..." Ducky paused for a second "there's something of a more personal nature I'd like to talk about."

"Duck? You okay?" Gibbs' voice took on an edge of concern.

"Oh I'm fine" Ducky said, gesticulating good-naturedly "but I got a call from Jennifer early this morning."

Gibbs waited, having a hard time reconciling himself to the fact that just the mention of her name gave him a small internal shiver. The anticipatory kind of shiver that he associated with attraction.

"She okay?" he asked when Ducky didn't continue immediately.

Ducky smiled.

"She's fine. But she wanted me to apologise to you for her mother's behaviour last night. She also thinks you might have overheard a few things. I suspect she would have liked to call you herself but .. considering the nature of what you possibly overheard thought it best to have me extend her apologies. For everything"

Gibbs could feel the medical examiner watch him as he spoke.

"Uh-huh" he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Ducky smiled.

"You like her ..." he observed.

Gibbs didn't answer. He took another sip of his coffee – but out of the corner of his eye he saw Ducky's smile grow bigger.

"Jennifer is a very attractive woman. I'd frankly be rather surprised if you didn't" he said as he shuffled papers. "Have you thought about doing something about it?"

For a moment Gibbs deliberated telling Ducky that she'd been on his mind practically all the time since he'd first clapped eyes on her – but thought better of it.

"You know, Jethro .. it wouldn't kill you to get out of that basement every now and then."

"Your point, Duck?"

Ducky put down the papers he'd been holding.

"Oh I don't know .. live a little perhaps? Jennifer's not only very beautiful. She's also smart. And resourceful. I can think of quite a few things you two might have in common."

"My track record's not the greatest, Duck" Gibbs observed.

"You're making the assumption that she can't handle you. You might be surprised. At the very least have Abby ..."

"Have Abby what?" the person in question asked as she boiunded into the autopsy suite.

"Order some flowers. It seems Jethro has got himself into a pickle. A charming pickle, but a pickle nonetheless."

"What kind of a pickle?" Abby asked, walking round Gibbs and eyeing him with dangerous interest. "A _pickle_ pickle ... or something to _relish_?"

She laughed at her play with words, but stopped short when Gibbs glared at her.

"It's a woman, Abigail" Ducky said in a stately manner. "I was just giving Jethro some _food for thought_."

As he stressed the last words Abby clapped her hands together.

"You are wise oh venerable doctor, and give good counsel. Gibbs ..." she said, looking at him solemnly. "You must take this mystery woman out to dinner."

She nodded happily and hoisted herself up onto one of the metal tables.

"Ducky?" she said – looking for his approval.

"Oh I quite agree, my dear. That's what I would do."

"What do we know about her?" she asked – totally ignoring Gibbs, who turned on his heel and walked out of the room without a backward glance.

"I'll take care of it Gibbs" she called after him, and trailed off when he didn't respond. She turned back to Ducky. "He really likes her, huh?"

Ducky smiled.

"Would you like to see a photo?" he replied instead.

Abby's eyes grew wide.

"You have a photo?"

"She's an old friend" Ducky called from the inner room, as he pulled the album off its shelf.

"Is this _her_?" she asked in awe as she traced the contours of Jen's face in a particularly good close up of her at a conference. She flipped through the pages – scanning the articles, reading the christmas cards, absorbing all the information in a heartbeat.

For a moment her eyes drifted to the door Gibbs had just exited through. Then she looked back at Ducky with a gleam in her eye.

"I know exactly what to send her" she said.

"Abigail ..." Ducky said a little threateningly.

"Do you or do you not want Gibbs to go on a date with Jenny?" she asked.

"Be discreet, Abby."

"It's my middle name" she said, as she walked purposefully out of autopsy, leaving Ducky smiling. She'd taken over the situation – as he knew she would. And he knew that Gibbs could deny her nothing. All he had to do was sit back and wait.

"You seem unusually ... _bouncy_" McGee said several hours later as they worked side by side in the lab.

"Gibbs hasn't been down here recently" Abby replied, as she craned her neck to look at the doorway.

"Are you bingeing on caff-pow again?" McGee asked in concern. "He was here just forty minutes ago."

"Well yeah .. but he didn't _say_ anything."

"We hadn't _found_ anything" Mcgee said in confusion. "There's nothing to say."

"That's what _you_ think .." she said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean ... oh hey Gibbs!" she said, dropping the sample in her hands onto the workbench and running up to him. "Did she call?"

"The answer is still no, Abs."

Abby looked discomfited.

"Gibbs, I sent those flowers like ... six hours ago. Even if she was in a meeting she'd have got them by - "

"Where did you send them?"

"I sent them to her office. That way you wouldn't have to wait until she got home to get an answer. This is what I figured. If the delivery guy _didn't_ find her at home he might not leave them on the doorstep and she wouldn't know about tonight and you could turn up for nothing. And if he _did_ leave them on the doorstep someone could steal them, or worse still ..."

"_Tonight?_" Gibbs asked, incredulously.

"Well ... yeah. What's the point in waiting? McGee and I have practically cracked the case. You're good, Gibbs. Good to go. All you have to ... oooh ... is that her?"

She squealed as Gibbs' phone went off.

"Is it from the IWA offices? Is it?"

She strained to see as he pulled out his phone, but he started to walk away from her as he answered.

"Gibbs" he said.

"Should I be worried that you're an axe murderer?" Jen's amused voice said to him.

"Axe murderer?" he asked, turning and looking pointedly at Abby, who gave him a Chesire cat grin and hid behind McGee.

"Where I come from sending a black rose to someone is the equivalent of sending a dead fish wrapped in newspaper. And that's just one rose. Sending two dozen seems like it's a wish for the worst."

"Yeah ... about that .."

"I can be ready at eight" she cut in, a bit of shyness creeping into her tone.

"I'll see you then" Gibbs said before closing the phone.

He pulled Abby out from behind McGee.

"Abby ... you sent her black roses?" he growled.

"What, Gibbs?" she whined. "You're always so good to me – bringing me caff pows and giving me hugs and kisses and looking out for me and everything. But you need a real woman in your life, you know. Someone you can ... do stuff with. Real stuff. Real hugs. Real kisses."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and stalked out of the room.

Abby turned back to McGee.

He looked at her for a while, and then directed her attention to the screen.

"Sneaky ..." she said with a laugh when she saw that he'd traced Gibbs' incoming call and already had the IWA webpage up on the screen.

"Which one?" he asked, as he surveyed the photos available for the current Board of Directors.

"This one" she said, pointing to the thumbnail of Jen.

He clicked on it and stared as her face filled the screen.

"She looks more like Phalaenopsis orchids to me ..." McGee mused.

"I wanted to make an impression ... for Gibbs" she said earnestly.

McGee smiled suddenly as the truth of the situation dawned on him.

"The Boss is going on a date" he said happily. "Wait till Tony hears about this" he said.


	6. Advice

"So, Boss ... got any questions? Because you know ... we are totally at your disposal here. First base? Second base? You clear on all that?"

"Was doing that when you were in diapers, Di Nozzo"

"So you're ... _clear_ then?"

"Crystal" Gibbs replied, as he raised his hand threateningly.

Tony passed the buck to McGee.

"Boss, just ... keep an eye on how much she drinks, okay? I had the date from hell a few weeks ago. I took this girl to _Palena's_ a few .."

"You had dinner at _Palena's_?" Tony interrupted.

McGee raised his eyebrows at him and then carried on.

"I wasn't paying attention Boss, and she had a bit too much champagne."

"You had champagne? With dinner?"

McGee ignored him.

"And instead of going for a drive later, I ended up holding her hair while she ... you know ... threw up everywhere."

"Been there, done that" said Gibbs appreciatively.

"It got into gear box" stated McGee. "And all over my shoes."

"Let it be a lesson, McGee" Abby said with a bit of a sneer. "Never ..."

"Got any horror stories to share?" Tony asked his Israeli colleague before she Abby could go off topic.

"I have nothing to say" Ziva said. "Gibbs is a grown man. I am sure he is used to handling himself."

Tony couldn't hold back the snort.

"I know I got that right" Ziva said indignantly. "To handle yourself properly means to behave in the correct manner."

"Be that as it may ... " Tony said, looking everywhere but at Gibbs, "we are going to pretend that you never said that."

"I insist that you tell me why I am wrong" Ziva insisted.

"_You left out the 'properly' bit, Ziva_" Tony hissed between his teeth. "_If you leave that out ... it means something else._"

"What does it mean?" she asked, obviously digging her feet in.

"Alright, alright – everybody out" Abby said as she shooed them out of her lab .

"And remember Boss ... " Tony called over his shoulder. "Never date a woman who eats more than you do!"

"How do you feel Gibbs?" she said when they were alone.

"Like a pig at the stockyard" he retorted.

"Okay – lets talk etiquette for a moment" Abby said, starting to circle him again.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I have three ex-wives, Abs. Been on plenty of dates. I think I'll be fine."

He started to walk away but she held him back.

"The fact that they're _ex-wives_ doesn't exactly fill me with confidence, Gibbs" she said, crossing her arms. You know you have to be charming."

"I can do charming."

"But can you be debonair?"

"_Debonair?_"

"Suave, Gibbs, suave. Okay ..." she said when he persisted in looking cluelesss. "Here's an example. She's a snappy dresser. You know? Like .. classy. You make sure you tell her, Gibbs. She'll like that. She'll ... smile. You can't wait with stuff like that because you never know what's going to happen. You gotta tell her while you have the chance. You know, earn brownie points while you're .. still ahead. Coz you could say or do something later that could ... well .. piss her off. Or something. But lets not dwell, okay? You just go out there and be charming" she said as she straightened his jacket. "You're looking good. I like the way you dress Gibbs. It's masculine and spruce, and always with a jacket. And she's gonna love that."

Suddenly her eyes snapped to his.

"What?"

"We've been working since last night. Did you have time to take a shower?"

"That a polite way of telling me I need one?"

"No. But you smell kinda ..." she leaned in for a sniff "basic."

Gibbs suppressed a smile.

"Want some cologne?"

"Nah. Women I date think the smell of sawdust is sexy" he said as he extricated himself from her clutches. "Probably why I don't date many women."

"Well that's gonna change after tonight" she said proudly as straightened his lapel.

"Any more _advice_ before I go?" Gibbs asked tolerantly before he kissed her on the forehead.

"You are a silver-haired fox, and don't need any advice. Just ... be careful. And use these" she said as she slipped a packet of condoms into his front pocket.

Gibbs looked down at the pocket, and then at her.

Abby didn't wait for him to comment.

"And remember ... compliment her on her shoes" she said as she turned away.

"It was her _clothes_ a few minutes ago" Gibbs said, his irritation finally starting to show.

"Anyone can compliment a woman on her clothes, Gibbs. You have to show that you're a cut above the rest. Shoes are a big part of the wardrobe. Go for the shoes. Girls like that."

"Night, Abs .."


	7. The Date

**Author's Note:**

This story acquired a co-author for parts of this chapter because I was well and truly blocked. The ideas were in my head but I couldn't make the transition into words. Morgan did it for me. So ... thanks!

* * *

As he headed out to the parking lot he could feel the small packet that Abby had slipped into his pocket. It weighed far more than it should have done – burdened by all that it implied about the evening ahead of him – and how it might end.

What was he doing? Was this what he wanted – or had the combined might of Abby and Ducky manoeuvred him into it? He didn't know what he thought about Jenny Shepard – although the urge to get to know her better was almost as strong as his awareness that he might not be any good to her.

"Oh dear. I'm not sure that's the appropriate demeanour for a date" a quiet voice said as he approached his car.

Ducky shook his head good-naturedly, leaning against the bonnet.

"Jethro you aren't supposed to look as though you are about to face a firing squad."

"Not sure what I can do about that Duck."

"You could try enjoying yourself. Jennifer is very good company."

"Maybe you should be the one taking her to dinner."

* * *

A short while later, Dr Mallard leaned against the bar and mused that not everyone would have taken Jethro's comment quite so seriously. But, looking across the restaurant to where the couple talking quietly too wrapped up in each other to notice his absence, he was glad that he had. Though there had been moments when he had despaired of ever getting them this far. With Jethro's mood in the category he described as not promising, he had decided that a third person might take the pressure off the situation, making it more of a social event than a date – at least at first.

If Jenny had been surprised to see him at her front door with Gibbs she hadn't commented. Since Jethro had said nothing at all it was up to Ducky to tell her that she looked beautiful and to admire the dark rose she wore in her hair. Though from the way he looked at her there was very little doubt that her actual date was very aware of how beautiful she looked – even if he hadn't remarked that she was wearing one of the roses 'he'd' sent her earlier that day.

Jennifer hadn't seemed disposed to linger on her front door step, she'd cast a single look over her shoulder as she walked briskly towards Gibbs' car. Ducky had followed her gaze and was almost sure he saw an upstairs curtain twitch, but thought it was better not to mention it.

His gaze was drawn back to the table.

Whatever Jenny was saying to Gibbs was obviously working, because he was leaning in and .. chuckling? Ducky didn't even bother to suppress the smile he felt coming on – or block the thought that they made a remarkably attractive couple. He paid for the drinks and pondered for a while about what to do next. He'd just about decided to leave them to it when a flash of movement at the entrance told him that he was going to have no choice but to rejoin what was about to become a party of four.

He got to the table just as Veronica did.

"Why good evening Mrs. Gardner" he said, pulling out a chair after shooting a look at Jen – who just lowered her eyes to the table in silence.

"Donald" she said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek before sitting.

She placed her clutch on the table and looked around her.

"Well ... isn't this nice. Oh don't look at me like that, Jennifer" she huffed as she arranged her dress a little at the shoulders. "You were supposed to be going on a date .. not a menage a' trois. And as honourable as I'm sure Dr. Mallard is, I could not stand by and allow my daughter to go out alone with two men. It's perfectly indecent. And besides ..." she carried on, looking first at one man and then at the other "if nothing else it's high time you learnt to share."

Jen cast a look at Ducky, he suspected because she didn't dare look at Gibbs. He smiled reassuringly at her for a moment.

And then his eyes widened.

He put his hand over Veronica's knee.

"There'll be none of that" he said.

Veronica looked at him with a smile.

"I don't remember you complaining last time, Donald" she purred.

Ducky had the good grace to blush.

He leaned forward.

"Last time was eleven years ago" he said as he leaned forward. "My blood pressure was a lot more stable then. And we're in an upscale restaurant. Playing footsie is frowned upon here."

Jen groaned - mortification written all over her face.

Excuse me" she said as she rose from the table.

Gibbs followed her with his eyes, and then his gaze shifted to Veronica - only to find her observing _him_ in amusement.

She crossed her hands in front of her.

"From the look on your face I take it you didn't know that Donald and I were ... _involved_ a few years back?"

Gibbs shot his old friend a bemused look - wondering what else he'd left out of their conversation earlier in the day. He'd been under the impression that the woman had made unwelcome advances.

"I wonder where Jennifer's got to" Ducky said, looking round the room, suddenly very anxious to change the subject.

"So now tell me, Leroy. I'm confused. Do you always take a chaperone on dates?" Veronica said, pulling Gibbs' thoughts from Ducky's sex life.

Not something he particularly wanted to think about anyway.

They sat in awkward silence till Jenny returned from the ladies' room. When she sat down the change in her was evident even to Gibbs. Her mortification had morphed into anger. And possibly even beyond that into resentment. He had enough experience with mothers-in-law to recognise the signs of something about to boil over. He looked at Ducky and realised that he could see it too. It didn't take much insight to realise that Jen would hold her peace until her temper snapped – and that wasn't going to take long.

Veronica looked over at her daughter.

"I thought we'd agreed you weren't going to wear that thing in your hair."

Jen rolled her eyes.

"And you still have smudges on your skin" her mother added, dabbing her napkin in her water glass. "I told you that putting black petals in your bath would only make them run. But did you listen?"

She ran the moistened cloth along the back of Jen's neck.

"And I have to know ... _who_ in their right mind sends a girl black roses?"

"That would be me" said Gibbs, suddenly realising what she was talking about.

"Oh. Well ..." she said, trying furiously to back-pedal. "She liked them. A lot. I came into the bedroom to help her choose a dress and she was staring at them. I don't see what the problem is letting him know, Jennifer" she said when she felt her daughter bristle.

She looked sharply at Gibbs and her eyes narrowed.

"Although I take it you have _intentions_ with my daughter? Because no man in his right senses sends black roses. To a woman's office, no less. You made my daughter the laughing stock of the I .."

"Stop it _now_" Jen hissed.

"Veronica .." Ducky said suddenly, sensing that the tension between mother and daughter was about to escalate into an argument. "How would you like a tour of the sights?"

Veronica's eyes sparkled and she deliberated for a moment before dragging her lower lip through her teeth and answering.

"The real question is ... are the _sights_ what they used to be?"

"They may have aged a bit" Ducky said slowly, "but you know that there's only one way to find that out, don't you?"

Veronica regarded him for a long moment, and then she stood up.

"I trust you'll see my daughter home safe, Leroy?"

"I'll have her home by eleven" Gibbs said.

Ducky intervened before she could come back with something to complement the withering look she gave him.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm.

"Jennifer .. don't wait up for me" was all she said before she accepted.

Ducky winked at them and was gone.

Jen bit her lower lip in frustration and embarrassment and couldn't quite bring herself to look at her companion. Which was probably just as well because all Gibbs could think about was seeing her do that for an entirely different reason – one he was responsible for.

He swallowed and pushed his glass of bourbon towards her.

"Here" he said. "Down in one. You'll feel better."

Jen took the glass and downed it. Then she began to laugh. Nervously and apologetically.

"I don't know why she does this," she said. "It's like she can't help herself."

"Maybe she can't" was all Gibbs said.

"I'm not hungry anymore" Jen said with a shrug as one of the wait staff stood next to them.

"Lets grab a drink at the bar" Gibbs said, putting his arm under her elbow and steering her away from the table once she'd risen to her feet.

* * *

"You know .." Jen said forty minutes later, feeling a lot mellower under the influence of bourbon. "I had this huge crush on you twelve years ago."

Gibbs smiled.

"Just as well nothing came of it. I've been through two wives since then."

"It's back."

"What?" Gibbs looked round – expecting to find Veronica behind him.

"Nothing" she replied gently. She picked her bag up from the bar. "It's getting late. Shall we?"

Gibbs looked at her for a moment, sure he'd missed something but not quite sure what. And then he nodded and followed her outside.

* * *

He tapped his toes on her front doorstep as he waited to see her inside. As she pulled a set of keys out of her bag nervously, Jen could hear the tapping. But she wasn't sure what kind of impatience it signalled. An impatience to see her inside and be gone? An impatience to come inside and have this become something more? In her uncertainty she dropped her keys. Gibbs had just bent over to retrieve them when they heard it.

The sound of something hitting the ground.

Gibbs cursed inwardly as her fingers picked up the packet that Abby had given him ahead of his.

Jen looked at him for a moment.

"Does this mean you want to take me up on that nightcap?" she asked shyly, as she stuffed the condoms back into his jacket pocket and patted it with a smile.

Gibbs raised his eyes to her. Just for a split second he was back to seeing her stand in the doorway with the light dancing in her hair. He'd wanted to kiss her then, just as he wanted to kiss her now. He just wasn't sure what _she_ wanted. It had been so long since he'd been in this situation that his instincts told him to let her lead. He was still trying to work out what to do next when a small, soft hand found his and pulled him inside the house. The door shut and the hand crooked itself behind his neck.

She hesitated for a moment and he was almost sure that she'd changed her mind – but then her lips brushed against his, softly at first – as though she was testing his response. He almost laughed at them. Two adults standing here more nervous that teenagers on their first date. She pulled back and they breathed together for a moment – waiting, hovering indecisively on the brink of something that he knew was going to be important. He didn't realise he was touching her until he felt his fingers tighten on her slim shoulders and she read the request for what it was – pressing her lips back to his.

She tasted of bourbon and all of a sudden he wanted to possess her totally.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he became aware of the fact that she was pulling him further into the hall. Away from the front door. And yet she wasn't leading him up the stairs. He looked round to find that they were back in the study - but that was as far as he got because the sexual charge that ran through him made thinking impossible. He wasn't sure if she was taking charge because after the incident with her mother she needed to channel her frustrations, but he wasn't about to contest what was going on. He gave himself over to the way she became slightly aggressive with his mouth. She sucked his lower lip between her own, nipped at his chin and jaw, and nibbled on his outer ear.

Suddenly she froze in his arms.

"Ssshh!" she said, her head perking up to listen.

"What?"

"Was that the door?"

They listened in silence for a while; waiting to see if Veronica had come home already.

After a few moments Jen turned back to find him looking at her, with a gentle expression in his eyes.

"Jethro?" she asked, barely suppressing a shiver as his lips explored the soft skin beneath her jawline.

She rolled back her head and arched her shoulders to bare her collarbone to him and when she moaned she felt desire ripple through him. His hand ran over and under her dress. Slowly. As the seconds dragged by he found the zipper on the garment and tugged on it gently – stepping back to watch as she stepped free of it.

Gently he caressed a breast. The feel of his calloused hand against her flesh was followed by the moistness of his mouth, and Jen felt all her body tingle. As he softly cupped the other breast and gave it the same attention she instinctively went for his clothes. Wanting to feel his bare skin against hers.

Gibbs said something that sounded suspiciously like her name, as he reached for her again - although she couldn't be sure. But it was the look on his face that made her blush. Blush and lower her eyes. He took her face in his hands and kissed her on the mouth gently.

"You okay with this?" he asked.

She nodded, and felt him raise her leg to him. His touch was hypnotic and she realised that at this moment she'd probably follow him anywhere if only he'd ask.

* * *

Gibbs stepped outside a half hour later. Heartily amused by the fact that she'd thrown him out on his ear – claiming that she hadn't wanted her mother to walk in on their post-coital bliss. He'd promised to call her soon and then left.

He was still smiling when he dialled Ducky's number.

"Jethro" his friend replied, sounding more than a little animated. "Can this wait? I'm in a bit of a bind at the moment."

"Not literally I hope" Gibbs replied, and then looked at his phone as the sound of muffled laughter came down the line.

"I'll talk to you in morning" was all Ducky said before the line went dead.

Gibbs shook his head, not wanting the visuals. He stepped over to his car and then dialled another number.

"Well that didn't take long. You can't possibly be home already."

"Nope."

"Where are you?"

"Outside your house."

Jen looked out of her bedroom window and saw him leaning back against his car.

He crooked his little fingers at her in greeting.

"I take it you're calling me for a reason?"

"Oh yeah."

"A good one?"

"Hell yeah."

"And what would that be?"

"To tell you that I liked your shoes."

"What?"

"Nice shoes, Jen. I liked your shoes."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, _you_ are a strange man."


	8. Tete a' Tete

"Gibbs!" Abby said gleefully as he walked into her lab the following morning.

He kissed her on the forehead and placed a caf-pow in her hands.

"You got him?" he asked, looking over her shoulder at the monitor.

"Are you honestly asking me that?"

"No Abs. I called to flirt."

Her face lit up.

"Ooh ... speaking of flirting ... how'd your date go last night?"

_"That_ is none of your business."

"Gibbs ..." she whined.

"Whatcha got?" he asked again.

She was just about to answer when Ducky walked into the lab.

"Ah .. here you are Jethro. My report is ready."

"Ducky! You're limping. Are you okay?"

Gibbs observed him closely as he favored his right leg slightly.

"Your leg actin' up Duck?"

"Nothing a good night's sleep won't take care of" Ducky said enigmatically.

But Abby wasn't so sure.

"Why Ducky, you sly dog ... what have you been up to?"

Ducky touched her on the nose briefly.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell" he said as he walked out of the lab with a smile on his face.

"Kiss? Who have you been kissing?" she called.

But Ducky kept walking. She turned to question Gibbs – but he too was gone.

* * *

His phone rang as he was heading into the elevator.

"Gibbs" he answered.

"I wanted to say thank you for last night" a soft voice said.

"That all? At the very least I'm expecting an invitation to lunch. Considering you cheated me of my dinner."

He heard Jen rustle some papers on what he assumed was her desk.

"I can meet you in an hour at _Palena's_"

"You're offering me _rubber chicken_?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Java Green Cafe' on 19th street. Know it?"

"No."

"You're about to. I'll see you there. Half an hour."

Gibbs closed the phone as he came face to face with Tony.

"Something I can do for you, Di Nozzo?"

_"We_ were just ... wondering ... how your date went last night."

Gibbs looked up to see Ziva and McGee hovering. He looked them up and down and they backed away. He pulled his weapon and badge from his desk and started for the main elevator.

"Where are you going Boss?" Tony called after him.

Gibbs shot him half a glance over his shoulder.

"Got something to take care of. Be gone most of the afternoon." was all he said.

* * *

Gibbs traipsed up to the front door as evening rolled around, and wasn't particularly surprised when Veronica opened it.

"Jennifer isn't home yet" she said with a long-suffering shrug of her shoulders.

And then her face turned serious.

"Have a drink with me" she said – leading the way into the study before he could object.

She poured herself a scotch and was about to pour another, when she suddenly capped the bottle. And reached for the bourbon. Watching him closely as he reached out to take the glass from her.

"She drinks a lot more of this stuff since she met you."

"Your point?"

"You're not an alcoholic are you?"

Gibbs looked at her over his glass and then took a long sip.

"Depends on who you ask."

"I've heard a lot about you" she began, gauging his reaction.

"I've heard a lot about _you_" he returned.

"Oh?"

Gibbs smiled but didn't give her any satisfaction.

"You mustn't believe everything you hear" she said as she walked round him.

Gibbs smiled again, but remained silent.

"Tell me, Leroy, how well do you _think_ you know my daughter?" she asked as she sat back into the sofa and patted the space next to her. "Oh don't worry .. _Jethro .._ I won't bite. Well, unless you ask me to."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows but she laughed it off.

Until the silence stretched and she became serious again.

"I want to talk about Jennifer" she said.

"Perhaps it's Jen you ought to be talking to" he said – trying for diplomacy.

Veronica stood unexpectedly from the sofa and crossed over to the shelving. She perused the shelves for a moment, and when she found what she was looking for she pulled it out and opened it up. She leafed through the album for a while until she found one particular photo and handed it to Gibbs.

"She was such a beautiful child" she said. "Full of life. Full of color. Full of promise. Her father lived for her."

She smiled at the memory the photo brought with it; and then her smile faded a little.

Gibbs handed the photo back and looked at her. Waiting.

"She was very close to him" she continued as she nursed her drink. "There really wasn't much place for me. I guess I always thought I'd have a wonderful relationship with any daughter of mine and it just didn't work out that way for us. I've never ... understood her. She was devastated when Jasper died."

And yet you didn't attend the funeral" Gibbs observed.

"She didn't want me there. Not really. I guess I wanted her to be happy that she had one parent still alive and she ... didn't care. So I didn't go."

Gibbs watched and waited still.

"We never _intend_ to hurt our children, Jethro" she said – surprising him with the choice of name as she slipped the photo into her pocket "but we do. I never _ever_ wanted to hurt Jennifer."

"Talk to her" said Gibbs simply.

"It's an awful thing to get to my age and realize you don't know your children" she said, standing up as she heard the key turn in the front door. "And that they possibly don't even like you."

She looked him up and down for a moment and then started for the stairs.

"I'm going to bed. Enjoy your dinner."

Her eyes took in the way Jen stood in the hallway and looked at Gibbs with something in her eyes that looked like serious attraction.

"Or are you staying in? _Please_ don't be loud if you are. I've got a terrible headache."


	9. Not in the mood

"This isn't working for you is it?" he asked as she just lay there, impassive.

"I'm just not comfortable" she replied turning away from him and curling into fetal position.

"I left and came back. She has no idea I'm here."

"She has ears like a bat."

"She was snoring when I came upstairs."

He ran a finger up her arm.

"Jethro, stop."

"I'm pretty sure this bed doesn't creak."

He dropped a kiss to the nape of her neck and for a moment she relaxed. Then she shrugged him off.

"I'm not in the mood."

Gibbs thought back to the few times they'd managed to sneak in some time together since they'd met. He hadn't done this kind of thing in more years than he could remember. In fact he wasn't sure he had _ever_ done this kind of thing. It made him feel ... younger. Rejuvenated almost. He thought he might even be smiling around the team. Occasionally. That is if the way they looked at him was anything to go by.

Jen shifted away from him slightly as he slid the straps of her camisole down,

"Since when do you have moods when it comes to this?" he asked, applying firm pressure to her neck and shoulders in smooth strokes. Rubbing his hands over her back.

For a moment he thought she would keep up with the protests but she just sighed and let him continue. But when his hands curled round her stomach, she repeated herself.

"I told you I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not asking you to be _in the mood_. I'm just trying to help you unwind here Jen."

He wondered for a moment if she was pre-menstrual, but knew better than to ask.

"You've been in meetings all day long" he pointed out.

His hand snuck slightly lower.

"Uh-huh ..." was all she said.

Before turning round and raising the sheets.

"I think _you're_ the one that needs to unwind Jethro" she observed, rolling her eyes.

"This isn't about me. It's not my fault if being around you does that to me."

"I know ..." she said, trying to be warm while thinking to herself that if she took care of him he'd go to sleep and her problem would be solved. "But I think I'll take care of you anyway. But I'm warning you ..." she said as she threatened him with a pillow "if you so much as make a sound, I'll smother you."

"You don't have to Jen" he said softly, moving to intercept her hand.

But she was faster, and as she ran her fingers across his tented boxers his breath hitched a little. All protests died on his lips.

All her irritation dissolved when she heard it, and she propped herself up on her elbow; tenderness creeping into her eyes as she looked down at him.

"I _want_ to take care of you" she said gently. Pressing a kiss to his temple, and smiling when she saw him bite his lip and nod.

She brushed his forehead for a moment, and ran her index finger down his nose to his lips. She tugged at the waistband of his boxers when he kissed her finger, and he let her pull them off. Straining when they grazed him. Jen pushed him gently onto the bed and stretched out next to him – reaching down to take him into her hand. She traced the contours with her fingertips and leaned over him; enjoying the sight of him shivering and arching his back even before her tongue made contact with his body.

"G-g-god Jen" he moaned.

And immediately wished he hadn't, because she abandoned the enterprise and her face materialised next to his; her hand clamped very firmly over his mouth.

"I _said_ not a sound ..." she hissed.

"Mmmphh ..."

"_Ssshhh_" she said, uncovering his mouth slightly. Licking her fingers before she reached for him again.

He felt her curl her thumb and forefinger into a ring at the base and stared at her with wide eyes as she dragged them up his length.

"Does this feel good?" she asked as she went for a second sweep. And then a third.

"Blink if you can hear me Jethro."

He blinked.

Slowly.

She wasn't quite sure what did it for her – the thought that she could reduce him to this, or the sight of him gradually coming unhinged. And she decided she didn't care either.

Something in the way he was looking at her shifted for a second.

"What?" she asked, leaning into him.

"Do that thing with your palm" he whispered - pulling her fingers up and kissing the inside of her hand.

"_Not a chance_" she hissed into his ear. "You screamed yesterday. And I don't have any lubrication here."

"Sure ya do" he said. "You just used some."

"Spit isn't nearly as effective. You know that."

He lowered her hand down again.

"_Please_ Jen ..."

"If you scream you won't live to tell the tale" she warned.

"Fair enough."

He pushed his head back into the pillow and watched her through slitted eyes.

Jen looked at him and a ball of worry erupted in her stomach. There was something very endearing about the way he wasn't embarassed to tell her what he wanted – and it scared her to think that she could feel so much for someone so quickly. She shook the feeling off – putting it down to feeling hormonal – and focused on the man next to her instead.

As she went to work she kept close watch on him. Waiting for the moment when she'd have to intervene. Keeping her face centimetres from his. Loving the way his mouth hung open as his breathing became laboured. Completely lost in the eyes that spoke silent volumes to her just before they dilated and told her the tension was coiling. She brushed her lips against his and smiled when he pulled her to him forcefully. She caressed his face gently; absorbing the sounds he made as he fell apart under her ministrations.

She lay in his arms for a while, enjoying the feel of his fingers running through her hair. Both of them comfortable with the silence.

Before long she felt him drop a kiss to her hair.

"Saw your baby picture" he said conversationally after a few minutes.

"What?" she said in confusion, raising her head slightly.

"Your mother showed me your baby picture. You looked pretty cute."

Jen raised herself up on her elbow, her eyes flashing.

"She did _WHAT_?"

"Hey ..." he said slowly, reaching for her.

Jen slipped out of bed and walked over to the chair that had her robe on it.

"Jethro ..." she said slowly, turning the words over in her head slowly as she came back to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hold the thought .." he said, dropping a kiss to her head and drawing her into his side as he answered his phone. "Gibbs ..."

He listened and his fingers tightened around her shoulder.

She felt the mood shift even before he turned to look at her.

"Case?" she asked when he snapped the phone shut.

"Marine bloodbath" was all he said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and got out of bed.

Jen nodded.

"I don't know how long this is going to take" he said as he pulled his pants and shirt on.

Jen smiled gently.

"You go do what you do best" she said. "Get justice for these people and their families. Call me when you can."

Gibbs nodded, the small part in him that hadn't already be taken over by duty responding to the fact that she understood that there would be no place for anything personal until the case was wrapped up.

"Stay safe" she said a few minutes later as she saw him out of the front door.

"I'll be in touch" he said as he pressed one last kiss to her forehead.

And then he was gone.


	10. In the end

Jen looked at her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her teeth and tried to rid herself of the awful taste in her mouth. She looked awful, she decided.

As awful as she felt.

She sighed as she rinsed her mouth and saw the water run pink.

Her phone rang just as was swirling water in the sink, eliminating all traces of the blood. She chose to ignore it – wanting only the security of her comforter, even if she doubted she'd get any more sleep that she had the past few nights.

Cognizant of the fact that this particular caller would ring back, she unplugged the phone before sitting on the side of her bed. She grabbed a brush from the bedside table and ran it through her hair – not at all surprised when some of it broke away onto the brush. She'd been told to expect that too.

Her thoughts ran to Jethro and the fact that there were things she needed to tell him.

God he was going to run a mile.

She slipped under the covers and lay there.

Jen thought of her mother – who also needed to be told. That frightened her almost more than telling Jethro.

Sleep didn't come.

* * *

The silence in the car was shattered by the cacophony of several cell phones beeping at once.

Gibbs stepped on the brake – bringing the car to a shuddering halt in the middle of the dirt road they were on.

"What's going on?"

"Out of the Bermuda Cell-angle, Boss" Tony replied from the back as he pulled out his phone and checked it.

"What is a _Bermuda Cell-angle_?" Ziva asked.

"A cell-free zone or an area where there is no cell phone coverage" McGee explained from the front seat as he rubbed the part of his chest the seatbelt had injured.

"Is it really called that?" she replied, looking askance at Tony as though he might have invented it on the spur of the moment.

"Actually it is" McGee said.

Tony chuckled as he listened to a voicemail.

"Any text messages and voicemails that have accumulated over the past three days are coming in all at once" McGee said – for Gibbs' benefit – before checking his own phone.

"How long is this going to go on?" Gibbs asked after a few minutes when the beeping continued.

"Uh ... that's actually _your_ phone, Boss" McGee said.

Gibbs looked down at his waist, and then he pulled into a service that showed up ahead. He tossed the phone to McGee as he got out of the car.

"Boss?"

"Don't have a clue, McGee. Nobody's ever needed to leave me voicemail."

"Wasn't there the anniversary .." Tony began. He slunk out of the car quickly when Gibbs raised his eyebrows at him. "I'll just go ... get us some snacks" he said.

"You do that" Gibbs said. "And pay for a full tank while you're at it.

"On it Boss" Tony said as he slunk away.

"And gas the car" Gibbs called after him.

"Why can't McGee do it?" Tony asked.

"Because he's busy" Gibbs called as he headed for the toilets.

Tony watched him enter and then stuffed some money into Ziva's hands.

"Pay for the gas, get the snacks, gas the car" he said as he turned on his heel and sprinted towards McGee.

"So, McCellaciousness, who's been calling the Boss?"

McGee turned away but Tony cornered him by a gas pump.

"Haven't got that far yet" his colleague replied. "And it's none of your business anyway."

Tony was not that easily deterred.

"I'm the senior field agent, Probie. Anything that's your business is my business."

"That so, Di Nozzo?"

Tony's hand froze just as he'd plucked the phone from McGee's grasp.

Gibbs took it from him without a word.

"What's on it?" he addressed McGee.

"Three messages, Boss" McGee replied, giving Tony a look of mock sympathy. "Looks like one for each of the days we've been away. I've saved them. You just dial star – eight – six. That takes you to voicemail. It will tell you how many messages you have and play new ones first. In this case there's only three and ..."

Gibbs took the phone from him.

"Press number four to play again, seven to delete, and ... Boss ... you should really think about getting a pass - "

But Gibbs had moved away and was already punching in the numbers as he thought back to the past few days.

It had been a long three days. A brutal assault on three female marines had brought them into the middle of nowhere searching for their suspect. The women been given a few days' furlough unexpectedly, and come home to what they thought was going to be a few days of security. Someone had had other ideas. It turned out that one of the husbands was missing; and because one of the marines was the daughter of a Rear Admiral, Gibbs and his team had been put on the case. They'd tracked the husband to a cabin he lived in for weeks at a time when his wife was deployed - only to find that it was located of 2,200 acres of state park in Arkansas. When Ziva found the husband in _Devil's Den Cave_ they hadn't needed Ducky to tell them that he couldn't have been responsible for the murders. He'd been dead over a week. In the end it was Abby who cracked the case. She'd managed to connect the three dead women to a fourth female marine - who they had all been having affairs with. Her husband, unable to stomach it, had put an end to it.

For all of them.

Gibbs smiled as he heard Jen's message

"_Just calling to say hi _" was all she'd said - but there was no neediness in her tone and it made him feel good.

She'd left it three days ago.

He'd been on a plane to Arkansas within a few hours of leaving her house. She'd left the message later that evening. A little over twenty-four hours after he'd left her.

He smiled again as the next message started to play.

"_Leroy_" a familiar voice purred. "_Veronica. I'm making coq au vin and thought you might like to ... grace us with your presence? We'll expect you at seven._"

The time stamp told him that the message had been left the day after Jen's message. He wondered briefly how Jen had explained the no show, because she evidently hadn't checked with her daughter first.

His brow creased a little when the third message rolled around.

It had been left last night.

It was Jen again – and although the message ran along the same lines as her first, something was different. He wondered if she was annoyed because he hadn't called, or whether Veronica had given her hell because he hadn't shown up for dinner; but replaying the message told him that it probably wasn't that at all. She sounded tired. And tense.

He looked at his watch and calculated the time difference before punching in her number. By his calculation she would be at the office by now. It was just after eleven in the morning for her.

"Shepard" she said into her phone as she as entered the parking garage.

"Hey ..." he said, walking a bit further away from the agents who had snuck up on him a little as he'd listened to his messages.

"Jethro .."

Her voice was gentle, and she sounded happy to hear his voice - but whatever it was he'd picked up from her phone message was definitely still there.

"You going into a meeting?" he asked as he heard her shuffling things.

"No. Just going out to run an errand" she said, balancing her things in one hand as she slid the key into the lock.

"New shoes?" he asked conversationally, enjoying the moment of privacy.

"Um ... no" she said.

He couldn't have missed the hesitation even if he'd tried.

"You okay?"

"I have an appointment in about fifteen minutes" she said. "I'm running late. Can I call you later?"

He heard her car spring to life.

"Sure. On our way back to DC in about two hours. I can swing by this evening?"

He felt her hesitate again.

"I think you'd better."

And just from the way she said it he knew there was something she wasn't telling him.

He snapped his phone shut.

"They got any coffee in there?" he asked Ziva.

She looked at him and then nodded. The three of them watched as he stalked off, noting that his body language had turned tense.

Tony groaned.

"I wish I hadn't eaten those two doughnuts now" he said.

"Why Tony?" McGee asked.

"Because whatever that was didn't go well and we're an hour away from the airport. And that's not taking into consideration the fact that he drives like a man possessed on the best of days."

McGee gulped. and rubbed his chest again.

* * *

Gibbs walked into autopsy as soon as the paperwork was done and the team had been sent home.

"Long day, Duck?"

"Ah Jethro. Welcome back. Mr Palmer and I are in he middle of an update" he said, indicating Jimmy at the computer.

He looked at Gibbs closely, and then called to his assistant.

"I think we're done for tonight, Jimmy. I'll see you in the morning" he said.

Palmer made a quick exit.

"I know that look, Jethro" the medical examiner said, as he collected files. "Is something the matter?"

"You tell me."

"Am I supposed to be privy to something that you are not?" Ducky asked as he pulled his jacket off the stand.

"When's the last time you heard form Jenny?" Gibbs asked, cutting to the chase.

Ducky looked at him in surprise; it was obvious he'd been expecting something else totally.

"Two nights ago" he said. "I had dinner with her and Veronica. She was very disappointed that you didn't show up."

"Jenny?"

Ducky smiled.

"Veronica" he qualified. "Her _coq au vin_ is quite something. Like everything else about her."

He smiled and then looked closely at Gibbs again.

"Is something bothering that famous gut of yours?" he asked.

"How did Jenny look?"

"How did she look? The way she always looks. Elegant. Full of poise. Beautiful."

He put his jacket and hat on.

"She look or sound tired? Or tense?"

"Not particularly. Why all the questions Jethro?"

And then he smiled widely

"Oh ... I see. Heading for another relationship are we?"

He patted him on the shoulder.

"I introduced you to your last wife, Jethro. It cost me my friendship with her. Try not to screw this one up please .."

"Duck ..."

The medical examiner stopped in his tracks and looked round at him – amusement written all over his face.

"It's not terrible to really like her, you know .." he said.

And Gibbs could hear the laughter that he wasn't expressing.

"Who really likes who?" Abby asked as she appeared and handed some forms over to Ducky. "Jimmy left these in the lab."

"Ah .. thank you Abigail."

"So ... _who_ really likes _who_?"

She hoisted herself up on one of the metal tables and looked round happily – waiting for an answer.

"Ohhh" she said suddenly as things fell into place. "Want me to send a few more roses?"

Gibbs smiled affectionately at her.

"I got this one, Abs" he said before kissing her on the cheek.

Abby watched as he left the suite. And then she turned to Ducky.

"He has it bad, huh, Ducky?" she asked in awe.

Ducky smiled.

"I believe you may be correct."

He stopped in the doorway.

"Are you coming – or are you planning on sleeping down here tonight? It's been a while since you did."

* * *

The sight of a single yellow rose in his hands when she opened the door to him a few hours later made tears well in her eyes.

Gibbs stepped into the hall and looked up the stairs.

"Thought this colour would get us into less trouble" he whispered conspiratorially.

Jen snorted.

"She's gone" she said.

"When?"

"Day before yesterday. That's why she invited you to dinner. She wanted to say goodbye."

"Things end well between you?"

Jen looked at him for a moment and then she smiled sadly.

"Things are fine the moment she leaves. I even miss her when she's not here sometimes. As crazy as that sounds."

She smelled the rose.

"This is beautiful, thank you."

Gibbs followed her into the kitchen and watched in silence as she placed it in water and carried it into the study. He was almost sure she'd been crying before he arrived – but wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject.

"Drink?" she asked.

"Sure" he asked, surprised when she didn't pour one for herself. "Not gonna join me?"

"I can't" she said.

Whatever she was struggling with was written all over her face, and Gibbs put his drink down on the desk.

"What's wrong Jenny?" he asked gently.

She looked at him for a long moment before giving up the fight.

"I'm pregnant" she said softly.

So softly that for a moment he thought he'd heard wrong. But when she lifted tear-filled eyes to his he knew he hadn't.

He wasn't expecting the sense of loss that besieged him. There was no maths to do here – the child couldn't possibly be his. He half wished she'd mentioned that she'd been seeing someone recently. He felt uncomfortable. As though he had leapt in with both feet here while she might have been on the re-bound; still getting over someone whose child she was now carrying.

But there was not much to do beyond open his arms to her. And she came without hesitation; sobbing into his jacket as he did the only thing he could – rub her back and let her cry.

"The father stepping up to the plate?" he asked when she stopped.

His fingers caressed her hair of their own accord.

"It's not what you're thinking" she said, resting her head against him but not having the courage to look at him. "There is no father. At least not one that I know personally."

Gibbs waited.

"I'm over forty, Jethro. I can't wait around any longer for the right person to come along and give me one. I have a good job, my mother will _no doubt_ be delighted. People have done it before. I'll be fine ..."

"Then why are you crying?" Gibbs asked, raising her face to his, "You've got all your bases covered. This is supposed to be a _happy_ time."

His tone surprised her.

"Hormones?" she asked, looking into his face and feeling unsure about what she was seeing in his eyes.

"Ah .. I'd forgotten about those."

Jen gave him a questioning look.

"Long story" he said. One which he wasn't ready to go into. Not right then.

She reached up and touched his face.

"I'm sorry ..." she said.

"What for?"

She pulled away slightly and ran a hand down the side of her neck as she looked at him.

"I understand that this isn't what you signed up for, Jethro" she said instead of answering his question directly. "But I'm hoping we can at least still be friends?"

Gibbs surprised her by shifting close to her and placing a hand on her abdomen.

"How far along are you?" he asked, his fingers caressing the area.

It was impossible to miss the little bit of awe that had crept into his tone.

"Not far. And there are still a lot of risks. This is the third time I've tried" she admitted.

Gibbs stroked her face with his free hand.

"Third time's a charm."

She was finding it very hard not to gravitate towards his blue eyes that looked at her so penetratingly.

"Can you just stay with me while I call my mother? I need to tell her, and I keep chickening out."

He put his hand over hers as she picked up the receiver.

"Jenny ..." he whispered – and she turned her head to find that he was right behind her.

She felt one of his hands wrap around her come and to rest on her abdomen again. He used his other one to turn her face towards him.

The kiss was as welcome as it was unexpected, and she could feel him pouring all his support into it as she turned and allowed him to pull her against him.

"It's going to be fine" he promised – hoping she understood the deeper meaning behind his words.

He took the phone from her as she turned back to it.

"What's the number?" he asked.

Jen looked at him.

"If _you_ call her she's going to think .."

Gibb gave her a smile and dropped a kiss into her hair as he pulled her into his side

"I can live with that."

**Author's Note: **

This fic is officially _done_.

Hope you enjoyed it – and sorry if you thought Jen was sick. Gums do bleed and hair does break during pregnancy. Have been through three, so I know.

I have to put in a big thank you to _Morgan_ for the amounts of handholding. I don't think I would have made it to the end without her encouragement.


End file.
